Telephone
by Tati Skywalker
Summary: Sempre me perguntei quem teria alterado a mensagem de Dean para Sam em 4.22. Acabei saindo com uma teoria meio psicopata sobre isso. Short e, como sempre, K pela paranóia. Pequeno spoiler de Dark Side of the Moon. Sem beta.


"Os olhos acreditam neles mesmos. Os ouvidos acreditam nos outros."

PoV: Sam

A mensagem havia sido alterada – Compreendi subitamente, ao ver meu irmão entrar naquela sala, tentando me impedir de cometer um grande erro. Mas já era tarde demais. Lilith estava morta e Ruby... Como pude ser tão estúpido? Como pude confiar nesse demônio, nessa…Nessa coisa ao invés de ouvir o Dean? Como pude simplesmente não dar ouvidos a ele? Joguei fora tudo que o pai me ensinou, tudo que o Dean me ensinou pela janela... Por isso? Mas é claro que ela sabia que eu iria mudar de idéia, assim que ouvisse a voz reconfortante de meu irmão. Ela sabia que eu mudaria de idéia assim que minha raiva, minha sede de sangue, passasse. Mas é claro que isso não aconteceu. _Ela _alterou a mensagem, ela fez com que minha raiva explodisse. Ela...Não. A culpa não é dela. Ruby me manipulou, mas eu deveria saber melhor do que ouvir uma mensagem tão importante perto de um _demônio_.

-" "-" " -" "-

Pov: Dean

Uma palavra: Zachariah. Sam pode estar do drogado, viciado, induzido... Mas ele ainda é meu irmão. Ainda é aquele menininho inseguro que eu vi crescer. E eu ainda o conheço melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Ele jamais descartaria minha mensagem como se fosse lixo. Ele pode não concordar comigo, mas, no mínimo, me ligaria de volta ou alguma coisa. Foi assim que descobri que algo estava errado, é claro. –Mais errado que o normal, digo – Porque Sam não me ligara de volta e eu tiha certeza de quem era a culpa. Zach havia planejado tudo, não havia? Ele sempre quis que o Apocalipse começasse, não quis? Ele havia alterado a mensagem. Como não pude ver isso antes, era tão óbvio! Eu não sou tçao generoso a ponto de colocar a culpa toda nele, entretanto. Deveria ter ouvido o pai – não se pode confiar em _nada_ que seja Sobrenatural. Eu não deveria falado nada, estando tão perto de um _anjo_.

-" "-" " -" "-

PoV Joshua

Eu não deveria estar no meu estado normal. Não era suposto que eu dissesse _nada_. Meu trabalho era apenas ouvir. E fazer algumas outras coisas de vez enquanto. Mas isso... Isso não fazia sentido algum. Sempre soube que não se deve questionar a Deus, meu Pai, mas... Como ele pode fazer isso. E pior, como vou perguntar alguma coisa sem parecer que tenho dúvidas?

-Você parece confuso, Joshua. – Disse Ele, sua voz ecoando em minha mente. Por vezes, preferia que ele pudesse lê-la. Facilitaria nossa comunicação semi-unilateral.

-Não está em minha posição perguntar, Senhor.

-Não, não está – Ele respondeu, mas não parecia estar com raiva. Parecia pensativo.

-Isso é sobre os Winchester, não é? –Ele continuou. –Vamos lá, Joshua. Pergunte o que quer saber.

-Como pôde me mandar fazer aquilo? – As palavras saíram de minha boca antes que eu tivesse tempo de impedi-las. –Como pôde me fazer adulterar aquela mensagem. Aquilo consertaria tudo. Impediria Lúcífer de voltar a Terra. Impediria o _fim do mundo_. E você...Você simplesmente...

-Não pensei que você fosse entender, Joshua. Mas fico feliz que tenha seguido minhas ordens. Cada vez mais, sou confrontado por anjos caídos, anjos em dúvida. Mas nunca você. Você sabe que existe um propósito maior nisso tudo.

-Devo pergunta qual é ele? – Perguntei, em descrença por ele estar me contando tudo aquilo por livre e espontânea vontade. Descrença, sim. Mas também, orgulho. Meu Pai não dividia segredos facilmente. Mas agora ele estava partilhando esse, _comigo_.

-Os Winchester são como um vaso quebrado. Especialmente depois do tempo de Dean no inferno. Essas palavras o surpreendem, e acho que posso entender o porque, mas você logo entenderá. Quando Dean voltou a vida, muita coisa havia mudado a seu redor, inclusive Sam. Ambos passaram por muita coisa, mas tentaram voltar ao que eram antes. Isso jamais poderia ter funcionado. Um vaso rachado não é um vaso. É apenas um pouco de barro colocado junto. Inútil. Mas se alguém o derrete e remodela, ele fica maior e melhor. Ele volta a ser um vaso. Diferente do original, mas novo e útil. E é isso que estou fazendo. Estou _remodelando. _Pode não ficar muito bom durante um tempo, mas...Ah, mas quando ficar pronto, funcionará melhor do que nunca. Eu sempre olhei por eles, e só agora pude intervir. Mas minha intervenção...Foi crucial.

-E quanto a Lúcifer? –Perguntei, com medo de que ele estivesse se esquecendo de uma parte _ligeiramente_ importante do problema.

-Não estou muito preocupado com ele – Ele me disse. – Não creio que a intervenção de Miguel seja necessária dessa vez, mas sei que ele vai fazer o que for possível para se meter na briga. Entretanto... Acho que os Winchester vão poder fazer alguma coisa. Dizem por aí que vaso ruim não quebra.

-Senhor... Sem querer desrespeitar...Eles ao garotos. Lúcifer é...Bom, ele é Lúcifer.

-Creio que você terá que confiar em mim dessa vez, Joshua.

-Sempre confiei, Senhor.

-" "-" " -" "-

PoV surpresa

-Talvez você tenha que visitá-los em pouco tempo – Disse-me Ele.

-Isso não faz parte do plano. – Eu disse

-Não. Mas seus filhos são teimosos como duas mulas. Farei co que Zachariah ajude-os, não intencionalmente, é claro. Mas se isso não funcionar, alguém terá que ir gritar com eles.

-Sim, Senhor. –Eu disse, sabendo que isso não seria necessário. Conhecia meus filhos como a palma de minha mão. E sabia que eles se entenderiam sem a minha ajuda. Eles sempre fizeram isso.

-John... –Disse-me Ele. – Eu realmente espero que isso os ajude.

-Vai ajudar. – Essa foi uma das poucas vezes que tive certeza absoluta do que eu estava fazendo em relação a Sam e Dean. Não havia rastro algum de dúvida. Meu plano iria funcionar. E eles precisavam de um tempo sozinhos. Eles precisavam de um pouco de paz antes de poderem voltar a ser como eram antes. Eles precisavam se reencontrar antes de encontrarem um ao outro. – Eles são meus filhos. Saberão a hora certa de se unirem novamente. Saberão mais. E saberão derrotar Lúcifer. –A convicção tomou minhas palavras novamente. – Eles o derrotarão.

N/A: Eu realmente espero que ninguém me mate por isso, foi só uma idéia que surgiu na aula de química, anda de religioso sobre isso. E aí, gostaram, odiaram, detestaram, desmaiaram no computador de tão ruim? COMENTEM!


End file.
